Big Change
by Sayla Serpent
Summary: Draco Malfoy und Nett sind normalerweise Wörter,die nicht im gleichen Satz stehen.Doch Draco kommt aus den Ferien völlig verändert zurück.Führt er etwas im Schilde? Oder kann es tatsächlich sein das er sich so verändert hat?
1. Veränderung

**Disclaimer:** Alles Bekannte gehört der beneidenswerten und wundervollen J.K. Rowling. Das Unbekannte ist demnach meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen.

**A/N:** Reviews werden stets mit einer Verewigung über dem jeweiligen nächsten Kapitel belohnt. Und nun – Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Veränderung**

Es war ihr von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen.

Seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte sich Malfoy sehr eigenartig benommen. Hermine hatte ihn seit längeren nicht mehr mit seinen Anhängseln Crabbe und Goyle oder sonstigen Slytherins gesehen. Stattdessen lief er oft allein durch die Schule oder saß stundenlang in der Bibliothek. Natürlich war letzteres das erste was Hermine bemerkte hatte. Zwar verirrte sich jeder Schüler mindestens einmal in der Woche in die Bibliothek, um wenigstens einen Teil seiner Hausaufgaben zu fertig zu stellen, Malfoy aber verbrachte beinahe seine gesamte Freizeit damit, Bücher zu wälzen und machte Hermine damit kräftig Konkurrenz.

Und es war noch etwas anderes, dass Hermine stutzen ließ: Malfoy hatte sie, Ron oder Harry noch nicht ein einziges beleidigt oder sonst irgendwie belästigt.  
War es nicht noch letztes Jahr so gewesen, dass er ihnen, sobald er sie sah, die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter an den Kopf geworfen hatte? War er nicht immer auf Streit aus gewesen und hatte sie verpfiffen wo es nur ging? Hermine verstand nicht was da vor sich ging.

Doch an diesem Tag geschah etwas, dass Hermine an ihrem eigentlich recht gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln ließ.

Harry Ron und Hermine waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst, als jemand Ron heftig anrempelte, so dass dieser zu Boden ging. Harry und Ron, die Malfoy sofort erkannten, wollten den Übeltäter zusammenstauchen und Hermine machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass man Malfoys einfach nicht trauen konnte, wenn sie noch so nett taten. Jedoch hatten die beiden Jungs kaum den Mund geöffnet, um den Slytherin nieder zu schreien, bat der Blondschopf vor ihm auch schon höflichst um Entschuldigung, richtete sich auf und hielt Ron dann ebenfalls die Hand hin um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Entschuldige, ich bin auf der Flucht vor Pansy ... sie rennt mir ständig hinterher. " dabei verdrehte er die Augen.

Den drei Gryffindors fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Hatte Draco Malfoy ihn da gerade wirklich beim Vornamen genannt? Seit der ersten Klasse nannte er ihn entweder Wiesel oder schlich und einfach Weasley. Und hatte er sich tatsächlich über eine Freundin Pansy ausgelassen? Die drei standen da und starrten Malfoy an, der nun, mit einem Hauch rosa auf den Wangen, unschlüssig und mit immer noch ausgestreckter Hand herumstand und sich nach Pansy umschaute. Der völlig perplexe Ron ergriff Malfoys Hand und als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schien er auch seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Schon okay, Malfoy." stammelte er. Draco schüttelte Rons Hand und grinste

„'Draco' reicht vollkommen, Ron. Hat auch gleich viele Silben also keine große Umgewöhnung, hoffe ich." – nein, er lächelte!

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe und bekam große Augen. Sie tauschte einen ungläubigen Blick mit Harry, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und Ron weiter zog. Hermine hatte nicht über Ron den Kopf geschüttelt. Viel mehr über den Umstand, das Malfoy tatsächlich im Stande war zu lächeln; ganz ohne Hohn. Das schlimmste allerdings war, dass Hermine sich bei dem Gedanken erwischte, das es ihm auch noch unheimlich gut stand. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken folgte sie den Gryffindor Jungs in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese Sache näherer Betrachtung bräuchte und das Malfoy garantiert nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Kein Mensch schaffte es sich in 6 Wochen um 180 Grad zu drehen!

Doch auch in den nächsten Tagen veränderte sich nichts an Dracos Verhalten, außer, dass er die drei Gryffindors nun immer anlächelte, wenn sie sich auf dem Flur begegneten. Der braunhaarigen Gryffindor machte das mehr zu schaffen als sie vor sich selbst zugeben mochte. Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken um den blonden Slytherin. Und scheinbar war sie da nicht die einzige.

„Das kann doch nicht normal sein!" sagte Ron eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Er hat bisher noch kein krummes Ding gedreht! Immer nur lächeln und sich möglichst von den anderen Slytherins fernhalten - Das machen doch nur Hufflepuffs!"

Er lief auf und ab und raufte sich dabei die Haare. Er fand Bestätigung in Harry und Hermines Gesichtern, in die er abwechselnd blickte.

„Ron, setz dich endlich, du machst mich wuschig", meinte Harry und schob Ron in einen der Sessel.

„Wir sind uns also einig, dass da was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht?" fasste er dann noch einmal zusammen, setze sich selbst wieder in einen Sessel und legte die Füße auf den Tisch, während die anderen beiden nickten.

„Und ehrlich Hermine, so wie er dich immer anschaut würde ich mir auch mal Gedanken machen …"

„Was meinst du mit: ‚so wie er mich immer anschaut'?" fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Er lächelt uns doch alle an, oder?!" Oder nicht?

* * *

So, das erste Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann schön reviewen. Wenn nicht dann ebenfalls reviewen und sagen, was euch nicht gefallen hat. Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, ob die Story euch gefällt oder nicht ... ja okay ihr wisst was ihr machen sollt: Den kleinen lilafarbenen Button klicken wo „Go" draufsteht.

Freue mich über jegliche Anregungen und Wünsche für den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung. Ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen, aber ich versuche alle Wünsche mit einzubringen.


	2. Gelauscht

Danke erst einmal an die vielen Reviews die ich bekommen hab:

Aleksandra

Bunnylein

Lizzie818

Feltonfan1

KingKili

Und hier kommt die Fortsetzung.  
Wie immer bin ich für Ideen und Anregungen, für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte offen und Dankbar.

* * *

„Nun ja, man könnte glatt meinen man hätte unserem Eisprinzen einen zu starken Aufmunterungstrank eingeflößt" lachte Harry und belustigte alle mit der Vorstellung eines hysterisch lachenden Malfoys, der übermütig durch Hogwarts streift.

„Also wenn du mich fragst" sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „würde ich meinen dass er sich wegen irgendetwas an uns rächen will. Ihr habt ihm doch keine übermäßig schlimmen Streiche gespielt, oder? Ich meine ich kann Malfoy nicht ausstehen, aber ich hoffe ihr riskiert nicht euren Kopf, nur um Malfoy irgendwo herein zu reiten". Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet doch die Gryffindors beruhigten sie schnell wieder. Tatsächlich hatten sie Malfoy das Jahr über in Ruhe gelassen.

„Keine Streiche also? Aber irgendwas muss er doch im Schilde führen oder habt ihr ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal in den letzten Jahren lächeln sehen? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, man hat ihn mit einem …" Hermine suchte nach dem richtigen Wort und fuchtelte dabei unwirsch mit ihren Händen durch die Luft „Mundwinkelerstarrungsfluch belegt" sagte sie letzten Endes und Harry und Ron brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gibt es so einen denn?" fragte Ron begierig.

„Nein." Antwortete Hermine gelangweilt.

Ron lies sich zurück in seinen Sessel plumpsen, aus dem er sich eben in lauter Begeisterung für den neuen Fluch, den er eventuell gegen einen der Slytherins hätte anwenden können, erhoben hatte. Harry grinste.

„Nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, kann ich uns noch ein bisschen was zu Essen holen, oder?"

„Aber wir wollten doch besprechen was wir wegen Malfoy machen!" brachte Hermine etwas verwirrt hervor. Warum konnten die Kerle immer nur ans Essen denken, wenn es wichtige Dinge zu bereden gab?

„Hermine, wir wissen weder was er vorhat, noch ob er überhaupt etwas vorhat. Momentan können wir nichts weiter tun als abwarten und das würde ich schon gerne mit etwas zu essen im Magen tun, wenn du gestattest." grinste Harry und ließ Ron und Hermine allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück um sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche zu machen.

Als Harry durch das Portraitloch stieg, hörte er gerade noch Ron, der Hermine nach ähnlichen Flüchen wie den „Mundwinkelerstarrungsfluch" ausfragte, dann klappte das Portrait zu und Harry sah nur noch den von Fackeln spährlich erhellten Flur vor sich.  
Als er die Gänge entlang schlenderte, kamen ihm nur selten andere Schüler entgegen. Es hätte Harry auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre, schließlich war das Schloss riesig und er erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran, wie oft er sich in der ersten Klasse, in diesem Labyrinth aus Treppen, Korridoren und Türmen verlaufen hatte. Zudem war bald Nachtruhe und die meisten hielten sich schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und Schlafsälen auf.

Harry hielt inne.  
Da waren doch Stimmen, oder?  
Ja ganz eindeutig!  
Sie kamen aus dem Klassenraum ganz in seiner Nähe. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, denn schließlich hatten sie noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Nachtruhe, also konnten gewiss noch viele unterwegs sein, so wie Harry. Irgendetwas sagte ihm jedoch, dass er näher gehen sollte und da er sich bisher meistens auf sein Gefühl verlassen konnte, folgte er diesem Instinkt.  
Insgeheim fragte er sich, warum immer ER da war, wenn es etwas zu belauschen gab, was er besser nicht hätte hören sollen, doch jetzt gab es erst einmal wichtigere Dinge über die er sich Gedanken machen sollte, denn das waren nicht irgendwelche Stimmen, die gedämpft aus dem Klassenraum kamen.

Es waren Snape und Malfoys.

Der Gang war schmal und nur durch Fackeln erhellt, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen an den kalten Steinwänden hingen und somit den Korridor in ein unruhiges Licht tauchten.

Harry schlich noch ein Stück näher an die Tür heran, um besser hören zu können und lauschte gespannt.

„ ... kann einfach nicht verstehen warum du dich so aufführst" presste Snape hervor. "Du bist in Slytherin und ein Malfoy dazu; Wenn du das nicht für deinen eigenen Stolz tust, dann tu' es gefälligst für deinen Vater! Du genießt durch ihn viele Privilegien auf dieser Schule. Durch ihn bist du so beliebt. Er ermöglicht dir eine schikanenfreie Ausbildung, falls du das vergessen haben solltest!" sagte Snape eindringlich.

„Pah, und wenn schon!" erwiderte Malfoy aufgebracht „Du hast dich doch sonst immer gefreut, wenn ich Glücklich war, warum- "

„Weil du auf der richtigen Seite standest, Draco! Du warst glücklich, wenn die Gryffindors es nicht waren. Es hat dir Freude bereitet sie zu reizen. Das ist die Philosophie Slytherins!" sagte Snape kalt. „Das goldene Trio" sagte er sarkastisch. „Diese arroganten Löwen."

Draco funkelte seinen Paten böse an.

„Schön" sagte Malfoy und die Kälte in seiner Stimme stand der von Snape in nichts nach und ließ Harry, der immer noch vor der Tür hockte und nun durch das Schlüsselloch spähte, frösteln.

„Schön, du meinst sie sind arrogant? Du bist neidisch Severus. Neidisch, weil Harry Ruhm hat,. Neidisch, weil Harry beliebt ist und du nicht, weil du wie eine übergroße Fledermaus durch die Schule stolzierst als wäre sie deine und du nennst SIE arrogant!" Malfoy hatte die Fäuste geballt und machte sich auf einen Kampf gefasst. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Severus war trotz allem sein Pate und Mentor. Er verdankte ihm viel, aber er sah es nicht ein, dass er herum geschubst werden sollte wie eine Marionette, die man sich so hinsetzt wie man sie braucht.

Zu Malfoys Überraschung grinste Snape.

„Du willst dich also wirklich mit diesem Abschaum abgeben?" Abwertend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tu´ was du nicht lassen kannst. Du wirst schon sehen wo du am Ende stehst. Ich bin gespannt wie dein werter Vater reagiert, wenn er es erfährt" sagte Snape amüsiert. „Und er wird davon erfahren. Dafür sorge ich persöhnlich!"

Harry wurde flau im Magen. Was würde Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn anstellen, wenn er davon erfuhr? Würde er ihn schlagen? Sicherlich. Das traute er ihm zu. Umso überraschter war er, als er auf Draco´s Gesicht ein lächeln sah.

„Du bist nicht ganz auf der Höhe der Ereignisse, oder Severus? Vielleicht solltest du öfter mal mit meinem werten Vater kommunizieren." Auch er schien jetzt amüsiert.

„Nun" sagte Snape „Ich glaube nicht, das Lucius zu einem Muggelliebhaber geworden ist, oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass er ein Muggelschutzgesetz durchbringen will?" Er lachte auf, aber es war kein echtes Lachen.

„Nein" erwiderte Draco kühl „Du wirst es wohl bald genug erfahren! Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest, Severus? Es ist bald Sperrzeit und ich möchte nicht, das mein Haus wegen mir Punkte verliert, nicht wahr?" Er schnaubt, drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür zu, an der Harry lauschte.

„Überleg dir genau wen du dir damit zum Feind machst Draco! Überleg es dir genau!" rief ihm Snape hinterher und noch ehe Harry begriff, dass Draco schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür zukam, hinter der er saß, hatte Draco den Türgriff auch schon in der Hand und stieß wütend und voller Elan die Tür auf.

* * *

So, das war's erst einmal wieder.  
Und immer dran denken: **Reviewen und Meinung sagen** !

Eure Lovely Nearly


	3. Gedankenlos

Erstmal vielen dank an CuteRacoon und Destiny meine beiden einzigen Reviewer für das letzte Chapter.  
Ich hoffe natürlich das es mehr werden ;)

Jaa ich weiß, es ist wieder mal total kurz, aber jetzt wo ich die Prüfungen hinter mir habe und ich erst in 4 Wochen erfahre wie schlecht ich abgeschnitten habe, hoffe ich das ich jetzt wieder regelmäsiger was reinsetzte.  
Aber ihr wart ja auch nicht gerade fleisig. Naja, es sei euch verziehen ;)

Chips und Cola bereitstell Und los gehts!

* * *

Harry spürte einen starken Schmerz in der Nase. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Seine Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht, aus der nun stetig Blut floss. Einen kleinen Aufschrei unterdrückend, nahm er verschwommen wahr, wie Draco aus dem Raum gestürmt kam und sich nun nach dem Ding umschaute, welches der Tür soeben Widerstand geleistet hatte. Dracos Blick fiel auf den am Boden kauernden Harry und er erstarrte augenblicklich.

Keuchend richtete Harry sich auf und hielt sich die schmerzende Nase.  
„Hast du gerade ... - wie lange bist du schon ... -" stotterte Draco, doch an Harrys schuldbewusstem Gesicht erkannte er, dass Harry wohl alles mit angehört haben musste, was er gerade mit seinem Paten bespochen hatte. Er warf Harry noch einen Blick zu, von dem dieser nicht wusste, ob er Angst oder Verblüffung ausdrücken sollte und lief überstürzt den Korridor entlang Richtung Einganshalle. Er hörte Harry noch etwas schreien aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Draco drehte sich nicht um. Er wollte sich keine Belehrungen anhören, keine Beleidigungen oder höhnische Worte von einem Jungen, den er schon vor dem ersten Schuljahr gerne als Freund bezeichnet hätte. Wäre da bloß nicht sein Vater gewesen…

Sein Herz klopfte schnell und seine Lunge schmerzte, als er über den Schlossgrund lief. Er wusste nicht genau wo er hinrannte – Hauptsache weit weg von Allem und Jedem, weg von allen Problemen.

Ohne zu wissen wohin ihn seine Beine hintragen würden, rannte er weiter über den leicht abfallenden Hang, an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und ehe er sich versah fand er sich an den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes wieder. Erst als er die Treppen bis ganz nach oben gespurtet war, und sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte ohne einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Rippen zu fühlen, ließ er sich auf einen Sitz der Tribüne fallen und versuchte wieder ein wenig Luft in seine Lungen zu Pumpen. Wenn ihn hier jetzt jemand erwischen würde, wären ihm die nächsten 4 Wochen Nachsitzen gesichert Kümmern tat ihn das jedoch momentan kaum. Zu viel spukte in seinem Kopf herum und die Schmerzen in seiner Beine und Lunge machten das Denken nicht wirklich einfacher.

Warum alles auf einmal? Und warum er? Das mit seinem Vater war schon schlimm genug. Jetzt wo er endlich das tun konnte was er wollte, fischte ihm Severus dazwischen. Und jetzt hatte Harry auch noch alles mitbekommen! Was war nur los?

Nachdem er wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte überlegte er was er tun könnte. Jetzt schon zurück zum Schloss gehen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Langsam und grübelnd stieg er die Stufen wieder hinunter. Als der Besen schuppen in sein Blickfeld kam, hatte er die zündende Idee! Er schaute sich noch einmal kurz um und war sich für einen Moment sicher gewesen, jemanden über die Wiesen in seine Richtung kommen zu sehen, doch er blinzelte kurz und schon war die Gestalt verschwunden. Die Schatten der Bäume mussten seinen Augen einen Streich gespielt haben. Er riss die Schuppentür auf, die wegen des ständigen Quiddtichtrainings steig unverschlossen blieb und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Zurück auf dem Feld atmete er noch einmal tief durch und stieß sich dann kräftig vom Boden ab.

Kaum war er in der Luft durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen wie das Fliegen die Gedanken wegblies. Eben noch war sein Kopf so voll gestopft gewesen, dass er sich nicht auf eine einzelne Sache hatte konzentrieren können und nun schienen alle Sorgen so fern, weit unter sich zwischen den Grashalmen des Rasens. Er umrundete die Torpfosten in wilder Freude übte Manöver, die er während des Quidditchtrainings niemals zustande gebracht hätte und fühlte sich so frei wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Immer schneller und gewagter flog er, lies sich den Wind durch die sonst so ordentlichen Haare pfeifen und genoss jede Minute. Er mochte vielleicht nicht so ein guter Sucher sein wie Harry, doch momentan fühlte er sich, als könne er jedes Quidditchspiel gewinnen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er geflogen war - es konnten 5 Minuten oder eine Stunde gewesen sein – als er plötzlich über sich einen grellen Schrei vernahm und Etwas von oben direkt auf ihn zukam.

* * *

Wie schon gesagt: Es ist ziemlich kurz.  
Beschwerden, Lob und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich, indem ihr auf den lila "Go"- Button klickt. ;)

Liebe Grüße

Eure Lovely Nearly


	4. Verschwiegen

**Verschwiegen **

Harry saß immer noch auf der Erde vor dem Klassenzimmer.  
Was war das denn gewesen? Was war geschehen, das Draco sich _so _verändert hatte? Auch Snape hatte keine Ahnung, soviel stand fest! So, wie es sich angehört hatte, musste etwas mit Dracos Vater passiert sein. War er womöglich ... Nein! Das hätte in den Zeitungen gestanden, oder? Natürlich, denn Lucius Malfoy war ein angesehener Mann, nicht nur im Ministerium. Und wenn es bisher geheim gehalten wurde, einfach von der Öffentlichkeit, der Presse, ferngehalten wurde?

Harry war so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er das Geräusch erst wahrnahm, als es in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung stattfand. Er hatte in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, das Snape ja auch noch im Raum sein musste.

"Mr. Potter, was machen sie hier?" blaffte Snape ihn an. Harry konnte nicht umhin Snape mit hasserfüllter Mine anzuschauen, denn auch wenn er es sich nicht sofort eingestand: Er hatte großes Mitleid für Draco.

Harry lief immer noch Blut aus der Nase und so konnte er nicht gleich auf Snapes freundlich formulierte Frage antworten.

"Was ist Potter?" schnarrte Snape und sah ihn jetzt berechnend an. Als Harry es endlich geschafft hatte sich mit seinem Ärmel das meiste Blut weg zu wischen, löste die Wut seine Zunge, und er redete los, bevor er überhaupt überlegt hatte was er sagen wollte.

"Ich bin gestürzt ... ähhmm ... ja ... jemand hat mir einen Stolperfluch aufgehalst." log Harry. Snape verzog den Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen und Harry wusste genau was er dachte.

"Ich wollte gerade an der Tür vorbei, und da hat mich wohl von hinten jemand erwischt" er rieb sich die Stelle, wo er vorgab Schmerzen zu haben, doch Harry war klar, dass Snape ihm nicht glaubte, denn sein grinsen wurde breiter.

"Nun Potter, das gibt 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie außerhalb der Nachtruhe noch draußen herum spazieren." sagte der tränkelehrer mit seinem falschen lächeln, was jedoch, wie Harry auffiel, etwas schief wirkte, was zweifellos daran lag, dass es nicht Draco war, der Harry zu Boden geworfen hatte.

"Und jetzt verschwinden sie auf schnellstem Wege in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich ihnen 10 weitere Punkte dafür abziehe, das sie mich anstarren!"

"Ja" sagte Harry, bewegte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.

"Was ist Potter!" bellte Snape und Harry sprang erschrocken auf, und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Erst als er völlig erschöpft am Portraitloch ankam und das Passwort keuchte, fühlte er sich sicher. Die fette Dame klappte zur Seite und Harry stahl sich hinein.  
Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, kam von Ron "Hey, wo sind denn die Schokoeclairs?" und von Hermine: "Wieso hat das denn so lang gedauert? und - Oh nein - _Harry! _Was hast du gemacht ?!"

"Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich muss euch was erzählen!" Nocheinmal vergewisserte er sich, ob sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und fing dann an zu berichten was er gerade mit angehört hatte. Als er den beiden genau geschildert hatte was vorgefallen war, standen ron und Hermine die Münder offen. Nach einer Weile schaffte es Ron seinen mund zu zuklappen um ihn dann erneut wieder zu öffnen.

"Und dann ist Malfoy aus diesem Raum rausgekommen und hat dir eins auf die Nase gehauen?" fragte er mit kritischem Blick auf Harrys immer noch blutverschmierte Nase. (Hermine erbarmte sich, sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes zu reinigen.)

"Naja, so ähnlich. Ich stand vor der Tür, und Draco wolle raus ... " und Harry schilderte auch noch, wie Draco überstürzt das weite gesucht hatte, als er Harry gesehen hatte.

"Ich kapier das einfach nicht" sagte Hermine und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen, als versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie jemals über einen solch schweren Fall von rapiden Gedächtnisverlust gelesen hatte.

"Ich brauch frische Luft" sagte sie immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Ron und Harry nickten nur und gähnten. Hermine ging durch das Portraitloch nach draußen. Es musste schon weit nach um 11 sein, doch Hermines Kopf war so voll, das für die Zeit einfach kein Platz mehr war. Erst als sie an der fetten Dame vorbei war und diese sie zurückrief, viel es Hermine auf. Sie drehte sich um, kletterte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und rang mit sich, ob sie Harry tatsächlich fragen konnte. Ihr voller Kopf gewann die Überhand und sie versuchte so lässig wie möglich zu klingen, als sie Harry nach seinem Tarnumhang fragte.

"Er liegt, oben in unter meinem Bett." sagte Harry grinsend und mit gespielt strenger Miene fügte er hinzu: "aber Hermine, du als Vertauensschülerin". Hermine wurde ein wenig rot, überhörte diesen Kommentar jedoch geflissentlich.

"Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so dort oben reinplatzen. Die anderen schlafen doch da drin."

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, die sind drüben bei den Mädchen. Sie haben rausgefunden wie man die Treppe austrickst, sodass sie einen nicht gleich wieder runter schmeißt, wenn man hochgehen will." zwinkerte Ron, der sich darüber wohl ziemlich zu amüsieren schien.

"Bis gleich!" murmelte Hermine und stieg die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Vor der Tür hielt sie noch einmal inne und lauschte angestrengt, ob sie von drinnen Geräusche hören konnte, dann erst öffnete sie die Tür. Der Jungenschlafsaal war tatsächlich völlig leer. Hermine wurde ein bisschen schlecht, bei der Vorstellung, dass ihr Bett jetzt für Dinge missbraucht wurde, die sie lieber gar nicht wissen wollte. Und wenn Seamus und Dean dabei waren, dann würde sie wohl erst einmal ihr Bett frisch beziehen müssen ehe sie heute schlafen gehen konnte.

Sie schritt zu Harrys Bett, welches natürlich ganz am Ende des Schlafsaals stand und ließ sich dann auf die Knie fallen, um besser unter das Bett greifen zu können. Sie zog den schweren Koffer hervor und öffnete ihn. Hermine sah den Umhang nicht, aber sie wusste, das Harry sicher etwas damit verborgen hatte, also tastete sie im Koffer umher und fand bald den kühlen fast flüssigen Stoff des Tarnumhangs. Ein paar mal ließ sie ihn durch die Finger gleiten. Sie mochte das Gefühl, wenn der Stoff ihre Finger kühlte und an ihnen hinab glitt. Sie wollte sich gerade den Umhang in die Tasche stecken und den Koffer zu machen, als ihr Blick auf das Ding fiel, was der Umhang verborgen hatte: Harrys Feuerblitz! In Hermines Magen rumorte es. Die Verlockung war groß, aber – es wäre falsch!

Hermine kam mit dem Umhang in der Hand die Treppe herunter. Sie winkte Harry und Ron kurz zu und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Portraitloch. Sie war schon fast da, als:

„Hermine, was hast du da?" fragte Ron und Hermine wusste seinen Tonfall nicht einzuordnen. „Was denn?" fragte sie und setzte eine Undschuldsmiene auf, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Na dort, in deinen Haaren." erklärte Ron ihr und zeigte dabei auf Hermines Haarklammer.

„Oh … das ist nur eine Haarspange. Die, die du mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hast, weißt du noch?" fragte Hermine unsicher und betastete ihre Haare.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch!" antwortete Ron gespielt entrüste und doch schien er sich wirklich zu freuen, das sie die Spange auch wirklich trug. Das hatte er allerdings Ginny zu verdanken, die ihm bei der Auswahl des Geschenks geholfen hatte, da er natürlich keine Ahnung von so „Mädchenkram", wie er es nannte, hatte.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sich wieder umdrehte und nun zum zweiten Mal aus dem Portraitloch stieg, doch als ihr Blick weder auf den Tarnumhang fiel nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihr. Es war falsch, das war ihr durchaus bewusst, aber als sie sich den Besen angeschaut hatte schien er förmlich danach zu schreien von ihr geflogen zu werden und sie hatte sich an die Worte erinnert die Harry ihr einmal gesagt hatte, als er sie wieder einmal zum Fliegen überrede wollte:

„Du vergisst alles um dich herum" hatte er gesagt. „Du bist frei von allen Sorgen und deine Gedanken sind wie weggeblasen." Und das war nun leider genau das was Hermine jetzt brauchte. Sie wusste das sie nur ausreden suchte, um von ihrer Schuld abzulenken, aber es beruhigte sie ungemein sich das vor zu lügen. Sie warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich durch das Schulhaus in Richtung Quidditchfeld. 


	5. Kränklich

**Kränklich**

Für einen kurzen Moment kam es Hermine so vor, als hätte sie einen blonden Haarschopf gesehen, doch schon im nächsten Moment konnte sie nur noch den Mond erkennen, der sich auf der Wasseroberfläche des Sees spiegelte, als wolle er darin ertrinken.

Hermine blieb eine Weile stehen und beobachtete wie die Wellen mit der vollen, goldenen Scheibe spielten, sie zerbrechen ließen und wieder zusammen fügten, als wäre es das leichteste der Welt. Sie fragte sich wie in diesem See Wellen entstehen konnten, wo er doch an kein Meer angeschlossen und zudem noch relativ klein war, schob es jedoch dann auf die Magie, die überall um sie herrschte. Nach einigen Momenten wandte sie den Blick ab, drehte sich um und lief nun etwas ruhiger zum Quidditchfeld.

Den Kopf hatte sie zwar immer noch voller Gedanken, doch der Wirbel darin hatte sich ein wenig gelegt, sodass sie sie ein wenig ordnen konnte, ohne dass ihr Kopf wieder anfing zu schmerzen.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie schon unter den Torringen angekommen war, bis sie beinahe dagegen stieß. Sie war noch nicht oft auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen. Sie hatte die Spiele meist von der Tribüne aus verfolgt und ihre Flugstunden wurden auf der großen Rasenfläche abgehalten, die sich vor Hagrids Hütte befand. Sie begab sich also auf völlig neues Terrain.

Sie wollte erst einmal leicht anfangen, also bestieg sie den Besen („Nicht nur ein Besen Hermine! Ein Feuerblitz" hörte sie Ron in Gedanken sagen) und stupste sich von leicht vom Boden ab. Doch dieser Stups reichte aus um Hermine so schnell in die Luft zu katapultieren, dass ihr ein lauter Schrei entfuhr und sie sich in Todesangst an den Besen klammerte. Der sah das wahrscheinlich als Aufforderung an, schneller zu fliegen, sodass Hermine nun vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor und es immer nur ganz knapp schaffte den Torstangen und Tribünen auszuweichen, bis sie schließlich den Halt verlor und mit einem weiteren lauten Schrei vom Besen glitt … noch während sie fiel, spürte sie wie ihr die Sinne schwanden und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde. Sie merkte nicht mehr, dass sie von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen und sanft zur Erde getragen wurde.

Draco saß im Krankenflügel. Er hatte Hermine gleich zu Madame Pomfrey getragen und saß jetzt auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke des Saals; den Blick auf die blasse Gryffindor gerichtet, die im Bett lag und sich nicht rührte. Madame Pomfrey hatte Hermine natürlich sofort untersucht und sich in gepflegter Manier darüber beunruhigt, dass Draco ihr nichts Genaues über den Unfallhergang hatte erzählen können.

„Sie wissen schon, dass es ihre Heilungschancen um einiges verbessert, wenn ich weiß wie ihr das zugestoßen ist!" herrschte sie ihn an und wuselte zu ihrem Medizinschrank.  
„Ich sagte ihnen doch: Ich habe sie nur aufgefangen! Sie kam einfach von oben auf mich gestürzt!" fauchte Draco zurück, der sich Sorgen um Hermine machte und es nicht haben konnte, dass ihn die Medihexe nun auch noch anfuhr.

„Sie ist also vom Himmel gefallen? Und überhaupt was machen sie beide da draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld um DIESE Uhrzeit?" Sie beäugte ihn kritisch auf dem Weg zu Hermines Bett.

Draco stütze den Kopf in seine Hände während die Heilerin noch immer leise schimpfte. Sie hatte schon von Anfang an schlechte Laune gehabt, weil Draco mitten in der Nacht in den Krankensaal gestürzt kam und als sie dann noch erfuhr, dass die beiden Schüler zu dieser Zeit noch draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen waren, war ihre Entrüstung darüber riesig.

In diesem Moment war Draco ein bisschen neidisch auf Hermine, die immer noch bewusstlos im Bett lag und vom Wüten der Medihexe nichts mitbekam. Schließlich war sie ebenfalls draußen gewesen und ohne Hermine würde er jetzt gar nicht hier sitzen. Was bei Merlins Bart hatte sie eigentlich da draußen zu suchen? Womöglich das gleiche wie er. Was hatte sie denn aber für Probleme, die nicht eine Nacht warten konnten?

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey fertig war Hermine so gut es ging zu behandeln, schickte sie Draco in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, versprach jedoch, dem Direktor nichts von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug zu erzählen. Im Inneren schalt sie sich selbst dafür, den Jungen so angefahren zu haben. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen um das Mädchen gemacht zu haben. So wie sie. Und schließlich war auch sie einmal Jung gewesen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schlich Draco sich durch die von Fackeln beschienen Gänge zu seinem Schlafsaal und war heilfroh keinem der Lehrer begegnet zu sein, die durch die Gänge streiften. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit McGonnagal oder Severus hätte er jetzt nicht mehr überlebt, zumal er letzterem gesagt hatte er wolle sogleich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gehen. Jetzt noch Punkte zu verlieren hätte er tatsächlich nicht ausgehalten. Dafür war während der letzten 24 Stunden einfach zu viel passiert.


End file.
